<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fly by Chayan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460529">Fly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chayan/pseuds/Chayan'>Chayan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>yuzuru hanyu RPF, yuzuru hanyu/you - Fandom, 羽生结弦 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, 姹嫣的兔子洞</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:46:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chayan/pseuds/Chayan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>冬奥前的日子，before the 2018 Olympics<br/>Yuzu,fly and enjoy it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yuzuru Hanyu/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>我的每一个字都是对他的生活的祝福。如果我所写出来的幸福感能在他的生活中有一点点的沾边，我都知足了。<br/>我无法想象那时的他有多难受，我无法表达出他承受的万分之一。那时的他，羸弱又强大。</p>
<p>Machine Turnover：<br/>My English is very poor,but my words are blessing to his life. I would be content if the happiness I wrote about had any bearing on his life.<br/>I can’t imagine how hard it must have been for him, and I can’t tell you how much he suffered. He was weak and strong.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>心理医生是一个新兴的、高收入的职业，但高收入意味着高风险和辛苦。心理医生们按时收费，但很有可能会遇到一些不守时或者边缘人格的客人，前者还好，后者搏命。很多次，你看着面前的客人们，看着他们坐在那里，都觉得他面前的或是手上的水，都是你选专业时脑子里进的水。</p>
<p>这种想法，一直持续到那一天。</p>
<p>那个秋天，风卷起了你办公室外边的落叶，带起了“沙沙”的响声。你捧着一杯热乎乎的栗子牛奶，瘫在屏风这边的对话间的懒人沙发里，看微凉的阳光流过枝叶的间隙和白色百叶窗的窗洞，流到地上。</p>
<p>你看了看手表，14:40，距离你的下一个客人来访，还有20分钟。</p>
<p>门被敲响了。</p>
<p>……这位客人，这么守时的吗？来的也太早了点儿……你皱了皱眉，有点可惜还没喝完的牛奶。</p>
<p>等你收拾好，再去开门时，已差不多要过了5分钟。对于一般的叩门等待，这已经算是比较久的了，很容易让等候者产生一些不耐烦和抵触的想法，出现“我不喜欢这个人”和“我不被欢迎”这样的心理暗示。</p>
<p>但门外的这位客人却不一样。他规规矩矩地拄着拐杖站着，没有看着他的手机等电子设备。大抵还是等着无聊，他用了双脚交互受力的姿势，四处打量着心理办公室的外部布置。</p>
<p>看到你开门，他急忙向你鞠了一躬，淡定地说明来意。你把他带到了对话间，塞给他一杯热水，又把屏风和窗帘拉好，为他营造了一个相对密封的环境。</p>
<p>他说他叫羽生结弦，是一名运动员。在这个赛季的一次训练中不小心扭到了脚，到现在都还无法上冰。而且一些过往的伤也总会是不是在他心里恶意地勾起一点点的恐惧，试图让他畏惧冰面。</p>
<p>他说，他很多次站在冰场旁边，总会觉得下巴和右脚隐隐作痛；想做模拟训练，也总会出现“做不到的啊”这样的心理暗示语言，严重的时候脑内模拟都会直接联想到受伤；晚上睡觉，也会梦回当初受伤的那天，再跳跃到一个虚假的“退役发布会”……这让他真的很苦恼，无奈之下，他选择向心理医生求助。</p>
<p>你安静地听着，眼神已经调到了最安定的状态，柔和地观察着羽生结弦。</p>
<p>这是怎样一个，强大的男人啊……你见过不少人，那些成功人士中也有不少的运动员。可你从未见过像他一样，话里话外都是“我想上冰”“我想练习”“只要克服了这里应该就好了吧”这样的想法的人。</p>
<p>执着，又坚强。</p>
<p>羽生结弦其实是一个很有趣的人，执着于他的事业，知识面丰富，健谈……就是英语不太好，谈到一些国外的事，总会从洋洋洒洒地自信发言一秒切换到……支支吾吾地用肢体语言来辅助表达。</p>
<p>第一天的咨询，你们聊了很久，莫名发现，其实你们两个人就算没有很多的共同语言，但总能在某些知识方面进行一个互补。他当天回去后，心理状况似乎也有一点缓解，于是，你成了他的心理医生。</p>
<p>一周一次的咨询变成了两次，却依旧是你觉得最轻松的工作时间。首先客人长得好，你看的赏心悦目；其次，他向来有礼，和他对话并进行心理分析引导的时候可以心平气和地慢慢讲；其三，他是一个强大的人，总是能很顽强地和过往的阴影相对。</p>
<p>羽生结弦说，他现在已经可以做模拟训练了；虽然他有可能还是会对一些情况有非条件反射，但已经很久没梦到过以前受伤的事了；他说他在看一些人体生理心理的书，试着自己摸索调节方式。</p>
<p>对此，你只能哭笑不得地说：“我这是要被解雇了吗”，他轻车熟路地拿着你的杯子去续水，回来把杯子塞给你，窝在沙发里：“没有啊，我是觉得，自己看一下书或许在你忙的时候能自我调节。”</p>
<p>“你又不是我的私人心理医生”他抱臂，歪着头轻笑着看你，“没办法一直围着我的吧？还是说……你愿意来做我的专属医生了？”</p>
<p>之前这岔子他的团队也跟你提过一次，当时你觉得他可能需要咨询的情况不多，你自己本身也不确定能不能缓解他的状况，就没答应。现在看来，他的状况一直在好转，但你手头的客人真的太多了，怕是也不允许你半途而废。</p>
<p>“和医生你聊天，感觉是很舒服的。”你听到他这样说，“如果可以，我是说如果。我希望医生你，能做我冬奥会的随队医生……我不确定我能不能，冬奥会的时候，心理……”</p>
<p>你握住他的手，眼神沉静，四目相对一会儿，他慢慢平静了点：“好。”</p>
<p>你早早将时间空了出来，做他冬奥的随队医生，跟着跑去了加拿大。直到冬奥会的前一个月，他才开始恢复冰上训练，这个时候，才是真正的最为辛苦的阶段。</p>
<p>他刚恢复上冰，跳跃要从最基本的开始捡起来，失败摔倒和跳空已是每日常态。而你，则必须在第一时间去到场边，仔细观察他的每一个表情，分析他的心理状况，确保开导足够及时。基本上都是最开始的半个小时你都能在他身上看见坚持和不服输，后半小时的跳跃训练就能看见一丢丢被他掩饰得很好的失落。一点点的不顺利，只要给予它时间，总是会日积月累变成心头阴影。为防止这一点，你总会在他彻底完成训练后把他带到房间里，让他坐在椅子上，你俯身和他平视，慢慢地做心理引导。往往在做完心理引导后，他都会攥着自己的衣摆，眼神坚定得可怕。</p>
<p>冬奥近在眼前，他的训练越来越自如，需要你到场的次数也越来越少，受伤的阴霾似乎，已经过去了。在一次闲聊中，你半开玩笑地说自己可以提前请辞，他脸色一下子有点儿僵，你只当他累了，也就没在意。</p>
<p>2月16日，冬奥男单短节目。</p>
<p>休息室里的选手们大都紧张地在热身，你也被这种强势的氛围影响了，整个人莫名地有点紧张。等到他要去候场的时候，偌大的训练室已经空了。在心理学上，比赛的这种赛制在精神层面上是会让在后面的选手，也就是他这一组的选手默默施加一层压力，不大，但很容易让他们在看到新秀和自己失误之后直接崩盘。</p>
<p>你有点担心地拉住他，让他坐在椅子上，跪在他面前，握住他的手，希望能缓解一下这份压力。他却把你拉进了怀里，用力抱着你，似乎在释放自己的压力。你顾不得许多，捧着他的脸，额头顶着额头：“YUZU,Fly,YUZU.Enjoy it.”</p>
<p>你远远缀在后面，看他的一步一步变得坚定的背影，看到他临出去时回头看了看，歪头想了想，从口袋里摸出一个小巧的徽章别在了胸口，冲他笑着点点头，跟着菊地爷爷走到了帘子边。</p>
<p>你听着他站上冰面时满场雷鸣般的响声与四面八方的呼喊，不禁微微抖了抖，旋即为他提起了一颗心。</p>
<p>菊地爷爷看了看你，拍拍你的肩，瞥了眼那金线绣成的“YUZU”徽章，语气欣慰而骄傲：“相信他。”</p>
<p>你没说话，沉默地点头，揪紧了衣服，没有跟出去，而是默默地从帘缝儿里看着他。</p>
<p>时至今日，你已经不记得那三分多钟是怎么过的了，你想了什么，你做了什么，你都不记得了。你只知道，在那时，冰场之上，帝王在以赞美诗的形式演奏肖邦。</p>
<p>待他大汗淋漓地下场，你远远看着他眼里的轻松自信，听到他那一句释然的“come back”，作为陪他走过那近几十天的沉抑与倾诉的人，你蓦地红了眼眶。</p>
<p>他这样优秀，这样顽强努力，他值得最高的赞誉。</p>
<p>等到第一日的比赛结束，你们一行人都在休息室里收拾着东西。他换回了他的队服，披着外套靠在一边休息。教练们和菊地爷爷请你留在休息室里给他做一个简单的心理调节，以避免或许紧张右脚而出现的问题。一时，休息室里只有你们俩，你把水杯给他递过去，沉默地坐在他旁边。</p>
<p>“你知道吗……”他接过水杯，随手放在了一边：“我今天有看到你，在节目中。”</p>
<p>“嗯……”</p>
<p>“那个时候，有点担心右脚的负荷的，差一点儿就坚持不下去了。”他顿了顿，转过头看着你的眼睛，“看到你，莫名就很安心，感觉，脚就不怎么疼了，就可以堵赌上运动员的生涯去坚持……”</p>
<p>你想说些什么，却被他一下子拉进了怀里，周身满是他的汗水味道。随即，你的视线被白色笼罩。你贴着他的胸口仰起头，看他头顶着他的队服，低头看你，声音在发抖：“这种感觉，我觉得我上瘾了……以后，可以一直、一直都在我身边吗？”</p>
<p>乖顺地靠进他怀里，双手圈着他的腰，听着他有力的心跳，你听到自己“嗯”了一声。</p>
<p>他的胸腔里传来一声低笑，伸手拨弄了一下你外套上的小徽章，在你的额头轻轻落了一个吻后把你抱的紧了一些：“那……以后还请多多指教啦……我的心理医师小姐。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>